1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method facilitating the installation of a loose fill or particulate insulation in an open wall or ceiling cavity.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various methods and apparatus for installing loose fill or particulate insulation in an open wall or ceiling cavity are known. Traditional methods use a membrane or plastic sheet which is stapled or nailed to studs and joists so that the cavity is enclosed before insulation is installed. The membrane remains in place once insulation installation is complete.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,829,738 issued May 16, 1989 to Moss discloses a method to install insulation using a removable pressure plate that substantially encloses the open wall cavity. A drawback to this method is that the pressure plate, depending on the size of the wall cavity, can be quite large and cumbersome to work with.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide an apparatus for facilitating the installation of flowable insulation in an open wall or ceiling cavity, which is adaptable to any cavity, which is removable, and which is easy to position and operate.